Shadow
by catgirl234
Summary: Draco must reluctantly return to the Manor to visit his parents years after the war. In order to make it more manageable, he convinces his partner to come with him, on one condition. HP/DM, LM/NM. It should be mostly funny, but there might be some flashbacks to the war. We'll see, I haven't gotten there yet. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

"There is no way I am spending the weekend with your parents. Dinner would be pushing it."

"My mother adores you. The two of you get along fantastically when your organizing one of the Ministry's functions."

"And your father would still try to kill me if he could get away with it, Draco. He's _disappointed_ that I didn't stay dead at the end of the war. We have never once managed two seconds of civilized conversation."

"You forgot that he blames you for my sexual deviancy." Harry glowered at Draco as he said this. Before he could respond however, Draco continued talking. "Although, if I hadn't known I was gay since Fourth Year, seeing you at Auror training definitely would have turned me."

"Is that supposed to convince me? Because it's not working." He crossed him arms and leaned back against the kitchen counter. Draco came to stand in front of him and ran his fingers down his arms.

"I can't not go, Harry. I've put off a visit to the Manor for years now. While Mother understands my reluctance, it is my ancestral home and both her and Father are anxious for me to return, if even for a little while. Even if it is only to prove to them that I cannot live in that house anymore. I would rather not face the nightmares alone."

Harry felt himself relent, and he knew that Draco saw it too. That didn't mean he had to give in right away though.

"And what about my nightmares?"

"First of all Love, you don't have nightmares about the war, thanks to your Pensive of Horrors. Second of all, that's what I'm here for."

"Fine, I'll go. But on one condition."

Harry loved it when Draco smiled like that. He was the only one that got to see it.


	2. Chapter 2

Gravel crunched under Draco's feet as he walked up the drive to Malfoy Manor. Harry was draped across his shoulders in the form of a sleek black cat with one paw hanging down the front of Draco's chest. He could feel Draco's shoulders tensing under him as they drew nearer. In an effort to calm him, Harry nudged his chin and followed it by licking his cheek.

"Argh. That is really not necessary Shadow. The nuzzling is fine, but your tongue is too rough for that." Despite his protests, he could feel his shoulders relaxing. Harry simply purred at him.

Harry had chosen the nickname Shadow once he had discovered his animagus form both for the coloration of his fur, and a feline's ability for sneaking around. It was used only by his Auror partner and Draco. Now it had the added benefit of giving him an alias for the weekend.

Lucius and Narcissa were waiting for them at the top of the steps leading to the front door of the Manor. Harry jumped down from his perch once they came into sight, and continued the walk along the side of the path.

"Draco." Lucius merely nodded at Draco, while Narcissa enveloped him in a hug.

"Welcome home darling." She stepped back. "Is Harry coming later on?"

"Unfortunately not. He got called away on business last minute. Apparently, he is the only Auror that is capable of communicating with centaurs. Safely at least. He sends his affections."

Suddenly a screeching yowl sounded from behind Draco and he turned to see one of the estates peacocks being chased by Harry.

"Shadow, cut it out."

"Where in the name of Merlin did that come from?" Draco and Lucius spoke at the same time. At Draco's admonition, Harry turned sharply away from the bird and promptly lost his footing in the gravel before clambering up the steps.

"Mother, Father. This is Harry's familiar, Shadow. Normally, we would have found someone else to watch him, but the Weasley's just brought their newborn son home and there wasn't time to find someone else."

"He is certainly quite affectionate isn't he?" Narcissa smiled as she watched Harry, who was winding himself around Lucius' ankles. "I have petitioned your father into considering the adoption of a crup as the companionship would do both of us some good, especially if you continue to decline visits home."

"You know why I can't visit Mother. It is not for a lack of desire."

Lucius scoffed.

"A lack of effort is the same as a lack of desire, Draco."

"Perhaps we should move this conversation into the parlor. Only greetings are appropriate for doorsteps." Narcissa turned and started towards the door.

"Of course Mother. Shadow, leave Father alone." Harry flicked his ears and followed the Malfoys into the Manor.

The entrance hall of the Manor was brightly lit through the numerous window, with beams of sunlight reflecting off the chandelier on to the floor and walls below. Shadow bolted across the floor in an attempt to catch the rays of light. Both Draco and Narcissa laughed as he slid across the marble floor. Lucius shook his head and stumped into the parlor room to the right with Harry right on his heels.

By the time Draco entered the parlor, Lucius was pouring himself a drink at the bar cart before moving to a burgundy winged chair by the fireplace. Almost immediately, Shadow emerged from his hiding place beneath the chair and launched himself onto the back of the chair. Lucius scowled up at him as he settled himself into a regal sit just above his shoulder. As if he had seen it, Shadow flicked his tail, catching Lucius across the brow causing his scowl to deepen. Narcissa patted the spot next to her on the settee.

"Draco, will you control this infernal creature? He has no sense of decorum."

Draco made his way across to his mother as he responded, before sitting down.

"Father, he is a cat. There is only so much etiquette one can teach them, and as he is not my own familiar I fear it would be a pointless task to do so now. Besides, I believe this is simply his way of showing his affection." Draco thought he could see Harry's eyes narrow slightly before they returned to normal and he continued scanning the parlor, leaving his tail draping down over Lucius' shoulder. He grinned to himself. He would hear about it later tonight when they retired for the evening, but for now it was worth it to have his own private jokes. "I think that is one area however, where Mother does have a point about adopting a crup. They at least can be trained to any standards."

"Thank you dear. Now, tell us, how is work?"

"You know I cannot talk about the details of my job Mother. However, suffice it to say that it is going well and I am enjoying it immensely." Narcissa raised one delicate eyebrow. "I have not been to St. Mungo's in over a year mother, please stop worrying. Today's criminals are not nearly as dangerous as they were immediately after the war."

"It is not so much the risk associated with it that concerns us," Lucius interjected. "Although that is another matter of discussion. As much as you try to deny it, you have a high standing in our society by virtue of your birth. Doing the work of common society is beneath you, Draco."

Draco scowled at his father. Shadow, finding nothing to interest him in his surroundings stood, stretched and jumped onto Lucius' lap.

Lucius let out a furious "Gah!" before shoving the cat onto the floor. Shadow let out a startled squeak and shook himself off. He stared at Lucius for several seconds before abruptly heading towards Narcissa, tail held high. Narcissa immediately picked him up and set him on her lap. Shadow curls into a ball and settles down for a nap.

"We've been through this before Father. Growing up, every time I have tried to do something to fit in with what is expected of me and the family name, I fail fantastically. I made the decision years ago to only do things that appealed to me. If it happens to fall within your expectations, that's great. If not, I'm not going to worry about it, it works for me in that moment."

Lucius opened his mouth to reply, but Narcissa spoke first.

"I thought we had agreed to not pester Draco about any of this Lucius?" Narcissa fixed her husband with a pointed stare, one eyebrow raised in question.

"I would hardly say a single comment is the same thing as pestering Narcissa," Lucius replied coldly. "But if you would prefer, I will desist for the moment."

"I would appreciate it, thank you. I dislike the thought us being the ones to give Draco a reason to cut short his visit, short as it already is."

Draco shifted in his seat as he listened to an argument he was sure had already taken place numerous times this week. The appearance of a house elf spared him the end of the conversation.

"Dinner is being served, Masters and Mistress."

At once, Draco and his father stood, dusted off their robes and waited for Narcissa, who was gently lowering Shadow back to the ground, to exit the sitting room first.


End file.
